1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for use in sleeping, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a sleeping apparatus that is convertible between a sleeping configuration and a backpack configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleeping bags are well known in the art. Typically, sleeping bags are folded or rolled up and then fastened into the rolled up condition when not being used to sleep in. Such known sleeping bags are generally effective for sleeping purposes but are difficult to carry. It is also known to use a pad with a sleeping bag. Typically, such pads are effective but they become just one more individual component for the user to carry. Thus, sleeping bags individually or with separate pads are generally cumbersome to transport. What is needed is a sleeping apparatus that combines a pad and a sleeping bag into an integral unit that can be converted into a backpack for easy and light portability.
DeMars, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,600, discloses a combination sleeping/carry bag. However, DeMars provides very little protection for the sleeping bag while it is being carried from one place to another. When sleeping bags are transported outside they are exposed to various weather conditions including wind, rain, snow and the like. In addition, side shoulder straps, such as provided by DeMars, can easily slide off of a walking user's shoulder. Thus, side shoulder straps are not conducive to travelers, such as many hikers/campers, who travel relatively long distances while carrying their sleeping bag. What is needed is a sleeping apparatus that can easily be carried long distances and that is well protected from the elements.
It is also known in the art to combine bed frames and/or cots with backpacks. Murdock, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,825 discloses a backpack with a convertible frame. Such bed frames are believed to be effective for their intended use and are more conducive to carry long distances. However, such bed frames are heavy and thus require a relatively high level of fitness for users who carry them long distances. In addition, such bed frames require complex folding and unfolding when used. What is needed is a frameless sleeping apparatus that is light to carry and easy to fold and unfold.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,124, Kirkham, Jr. discloses a backpack and sleeping bag system. However, the sleeping bag is a separate item that is attached to the backpack. Also, as is common in the art, Kirkham Jr.'s system includes a frame and numerous pockets for holding various items. This greatly increases the weight of the system. What is need is a backpack that is convertible into a sleeping bag and yet is readily able to transport other articles such as clothing, cameras, toiletries, etc. In this way, travel can be simplified and light traveling can be encouraged.
The present invention provides a sleeping apparatus that is easily converted between a lightweight backpack and a sleeping bag with a pad. Thus, the difficulties inherent in the prior art are overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous overall results.